Prolonged sitting has brought significant health issues and discomforts to sedentary population. It is important to help sedentary people improve pressure distribution underneath the buttocks, help people with damaged or sensitive coccyx prevent compression on the coccyx, and help people with enlarged or sensitive prostates, or with hemorrhoids or mothers who recently gave birth in order to reduce pressure in the perineum area. It is of special importance to help sedentary people to reduce physical inactivity without overtly intruding their concentration on their tasks on hand, while sitting. American Institute for cancer research has linked numerous common cancers to physical inactivity of sitting.
There are various products tackling one or more of the above mentioned issues. However there is no solution that is capable of addressing all above issues. Furthermore, current devices tend to be less user friendly and less comfortable to use. And, none has succeeded to reduce physical inactivity without being risky, uncomfortable or overtly distractive to use.
Further, while there are certain support cushions and seats that provide support for one or more areas of a user's legs or other body portions, none of these support cushions provide a single air bladder capable of providing support for all of the regions identified above, such as the buttocks, thighs and coccyx.
Finally, none of the support cushions in the prior art provide a seating platform that (i) prevents the backward rolling tendency of a user's pelvis; (ii) works to prevent slouching; and (iii) provides stability stimulation for a user's upper body.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a seat cushion helping users improve pressure distribution underneath buttocks and thighs, reduce pressure on perineum area and prevent compression on coccyx while sitting, and helps reduce, relieve or prevent many health issues related to prolonged sitting. It is important to offer sufficient proprioceptive stimulation and support to users without being risky, uncomfortable or overtly distractive to users. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.